


Game Night

by xhangemhighx



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Board Games, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhangemhighx/pseuds/xhangemhighx
Summary: Penny hosts a regular game night with Shepard, Baz, and Simon. Simon gets fed up when Penny and Baz argue about Monopoly.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> I just reread Carry On and Wayward Son in a span of three days and needed some outlets for my feelings. Behold, game night. I don't like game night unless it's trivia but I like the idea of it.
> 
> I was going to name this after a Paramore song, but I couldn't think of a good one.

SIMON

I don't know how much longer I can stand this. I should have banned board games long ago. A month after coming home from America, Penny decided to have a game night every week. She said it'd be good for us to act like normal people for once and have a little fun. I'd question it, but I'm having too much. Well, I was until Baz and Penny got into a fight about who owned Boardwalk in Monopoly. Then I noticed Shepard slowly stealing money from the bank. What was this game if not something to break up friendships? At least it's better than Risk.

I should do something about this. Maybe I could stop the game and we could all go play Super Smash Bros on Shepard Nintendo Switch. I look over at Shepard, who's sitting next to Penny and following her words attentively. He breaks into the conversation a few times to back her up. Not that she needs it. Penny is fierce, especially when she's in the mood to win. I've never known her to back down from a challenge.

Guess I'll solve this problem on my own. Standing up now, I flip the board. Pieces fly everywhere, including into my drink and on top of the scones Baz made for me. A small loss, there's more by the fridge. Hopefully this won't cause another fight. I didn't think this out at all, I never do. Baz knows that, right? He wouldn't get mad at me over this.

BAZ

I can't believe Simon would betray me like this. I was about to win! Boardwalk was rightfully mine and Penny had no point arguing against me. There's probably a spell to return it to new, but there's now guarantee Simon wouldn't do it again. Traitor. I suppose I'll have to forgive him, after everything we've been through. He doesn't like it when we argue. I'll forgive this, but I'll never forget.

I sunk down into my chair. Should we really play another game after this? It'd be wise to leave the flat and calm down, I am feeling a little thirsty, but I'm not sure how Simon would take it. I've gotten better at reading his expressions and figuring out what he wants since we came home, but it's a work in progress.

"Thanks, Snow." I sneer at him.

He rolls his eyes. "Shepard was cheating too."

Shepard fakes innocence. "No way! I'm the trustworthy one here."

He was lying. I'd seen him sneak a few 100 dollars from the bank, but it didn't matter. He was too far behind in money and properties to catch up to me or Bunce.

PENELOPE

I'm a little relieved, but still mad. I love Simon, I really do, but he can be such a dunce sometimes. I was winning this fight and he knew it. I sit back down and try to deescalate the situation. Baz and I are both competitive, this happens every so often. Sometimes our games are ruined, other times Baz ends up having his mouth duct taped by a spell I thought up. Simon complains about that later, but I think it's pretty funny.

We decide that's enough board games for now, argument doesn't suit us. Baz argues like he's on a professional debate team and I spit back facts and rebuttals as fast as he can give them out. I'll have to come up with a spell to speak quicker next time.

For now, we have to stop playing games. Baz chooses a movie on the tv, some new Marvel thing that Simon will like, and we sit down to watch. Game night may come between us, but we're all friends here. Always will be.


End file.
